Edge Of Glory
}} The Edge Of Glory, en español El Borde de la Gloria, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio de las Nacionales, cantada por Tina, Santana, Quinn, Sugar y Brittany. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Lady GaGa de su tercer álbum de estudio, titulado Born This Way. Contexto de la Canción Tras caer en cama Mercedes, Will y Sue deciden poner un plan B a la presentación de The Troubletones por lo que deciden reclutar a Tina y Quinn para sustentan la baja de la morena. Tras una serie de remedios milenarios de Sue logra que Mercedes se recupere a tiempo para las nacionales, aun con Tina y Quinn en sus filas las chicas abren el espectáculo de New Directions con la canción de Gaga. The Glee Project Es el primer video musical de The Glee Project 2, en el cual participan los 14 concursantes. Letra Santana: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby But i got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight Mercedes: I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong tonight Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight Quinn: It's hot to feel the rush Tina: To brush the dangerous Quinn: I'm gonna run right to, Tina: to the edge with you Quinn y Tina: Where we can both fall far in love New Direction Girls: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you Santana: Another shot before we kiss the other side Mercedes: Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Santana: I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight Quinn y Tina: Alright, alright Mercedes: Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames Santana: Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Mercedes: It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight Quinn y Tina: Alright, alright Quinn: It's hot to feel the rush Tina: To brush the dangerous Quinn: I'm gonna run back to, Tina: to the edge with you Quinn y Tina: Where we can both fall far in love New Direction Girls: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you With you, with you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you Imagen de Portada 350px Videos thumb|300px|left|Video original thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Nationals